


Unforgettable Friendship and Sinful Desire

by MythicalSyndicateWrites



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), Tekken
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalSyndicateWrites/pseuds/MythicalSyndicateWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, _____ Kazama, the most well-known martial arts fighter and hostess for Japan's most famous, world-wide martial arts fighting tournament, The King of Iron Fist Tournament (KoIFT). Of course, nobody can forget you are the daughter KoIFT's champion, Jin Kazama. </p><p>Leaving your favorite island and your best friends to go back home 10 years ago was a pain in the heart, but now the new you; famous, beautiful, intelligent and deadly has been born. Of course, your friendliness to others never EVER change. That's why when you fight with other contestants, both of you take it as a friendly fight. But, as your 25th Birthday, your father tells you that the next few tournaments are happening in your old favorite island, Kyuujuuminku. Of course, you wouldn't want to miss out and reunite with your two best friends and of course, meet their friends. </p><p>But you soon realize; the longer you lived there, you felt like someone is just watching you from a distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable Friendship and Sinful Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Myth here with another long-chapter story from an Anime. Actually a BL Visual Novel Anime, called 'Dramatical Murder'. If you have never watch the walkthrough or play the game, I suggest you to do that first or just read Wikipedia. AND! If you are not the Yaoi/boy-and-boy type, I'll try to put a little warning in the beggining note soon. I won't write lemon/smut and I don't intend to in the future. There's also a mixture from my favorite game called 'Tekken'. (Its a fighting game with a lot of continuation like Street Fighter.) 
> 
> You are not necessary to know the WHOLE story. But! If you guys wanna know more about it, here: http://tekken.wikia.com/wiki/King_of_Iron_Fist_Tournament

**[Aoba's Point of View]**

 

I woke up from my beauty sleep, hearing Granny's conversation with someone downstairs. Who would come so early in the morning?! I pushed those thoughts away as I felt a slight fluffy thing beside on my bed with me. I didn't worry though, I don't have to. It was only Ren in his AllMate form, just sleeping beside me. I stroked his soft blue 'fur' softly as he tossed, turned and went back to his slumber. I chuckled at his cute behavior. I sat up on my bed and realize something. 

"What a mess.." I looked around my room, a real mess. Papers on the floor, laundry all over. Probably Noiz even Ren's fault. But, I was too sleepy to care. 

I wanted to go back to sleep but the last time I did that, Granny brought a pan with her. Of course, she wouldn't use it on me because of my stinging pain on the head. She just brought that to make me fear. 

So, without wasting another minute, I slowly got up from my cozy bed, wobbly a little bit for my groggy feeling. I still had panda eyes so I had to watch out. I slowly opened the door of my room to go to the bathroom to have a hot shower, which was just the opposite of my bedroom, slowly not to interrupt Granny's conversation. Her laughter then roared the house, making me flinch, followed by a unfamiliar female laughter. 

Its probably one of Granny's friend. Though, she sounds a little but younger than an old woman. 

Shrugging, I went inside the bathroom. 

Less that 15 minutes, I came out, with a towel around my waist that was as long as the height of my knees and another which I am currently using to carefully wipe my short get hair, which was trimmed nicely by Koujaku. 

I thought that the guest had already left, but I can still hear their conversation. 

Of course as what Granny said, when a guest comes, greet them. So, I went to my room, seeing that Ren's awake. He was grooming himself and when he saw me, he barked. When I knew he was about to change into his 'human' form, I stopped him right there. 

"Hold on, Ren. There's a guest downstairs. You just stay here until I come back, okay?" He stared at me which I take it as an 'okay'. 

I changed into my everyday clothes along with my pink headphones. 

I closed the door, and tiptoed on the stairs and his behind the wall of the kitchen. I slowly took a deep breath and peaked at the the kitchen. 

Granny was sitting opposites with a lady, around my age or younger, drinking tea together that Granny made. Although the girl looks younger, she was wearing like a businesswoman; white button-up shirt, black pressed suit, black pencil skirt and white flats shoes. 

But when I say young, I mean like a 20's age type of young; she has shoulder-length [h/c] which was tied into a neat bun with two hair sticks, [e/c] eyes and [s/c] skin. Now when I look at her features, she  _does_ look familiar. 

Granny caught me staring so for her to break the awkward silence, she cleared her throat. 

I looked at her with a confused gaze as I her heard snickred, "Aoba, you are  _finally_ awake." 

"What do you mean? Its early in the morning." 

She raised an eyebrow, "Early in the morning? Aoba, its 10.30 am. You  _overslept._ " 

"What?" My head tilted to the side, looking at the time; it was 10.30! 

I faceplamed, earning a giggled from the guest. Granny pet the chair beside her, gesturing me to sit beside her. I didn't have to make her wait as I made way to the chair, sitting on and not meeting the gaze of the young professionalist. 

"Aoba, do you know this lady in front of you?" I looked back at her shyly, and shook my head. I felt Granny's hand behind my back. 

"Aoba, this is _____ Kazama. Your old friend. She left the island when you guys were little because she had to follow her father, Jin Kazama. You were only 13, remember?" I looked back at her, now braver, and my eyebrow knitted together to concentrate. 

"Maybe, this will make you remember." She took out something her suit; a silver pin with a symbol of a wing. 

"Wait a minute.." I muttered, I raised my hand as she knew I wanted to see it and she let's me to. I look closely to the pin. 

"You gave me this for my 15th Birthday before I left. I bet you're still with Koujaku?" 

"Koujaku? You know him?" 

"Aoba-san, you and Koujaku were the only real friends I had back here. You were 13, Koujaku was 14 and I was 15." She smiled, she looked so nice. Like the other friends I have now. Wait. 

"Hold on.. 'Devil's Daughter'. That's what they called you when you were bullied, right?" 

"Aoba!" Granny hits my knees lightly but ____, as I now remember a little bit, stopped her from doing another soft pain towards me. 

"No no. It's okay, Ms. Seragaki. He remembers." She grinned. Now I remember something about her; bullies teased me about my long hair and feminine-like looks, but before Koujaku, ______ came and help. Then, other older bullies called her 'Devil's Daughter' for some reason, I can't remember but she just leave it. Back then, I found out she was two years older than me and a year older than Koujaku. She treats me like her little brother back then. 

I got scared when the [h/c]-haired girl stood, afraid I might offended her until she said while straighting her skirt, "Well, I'm afraid to tell you guys this but I have to go back to my father's industries downtown. I can't be late like I promised him. Ms. Seragaki, thank you for the great conversation and the lovely tea." She shook her hand and hugged her. 

"Please _____, just call me Granny. You have been a wonderful companion while Aoba was asleep." 

_____ looked back at me, grabbing left hand as she placed the wing pins in my hands and covered my hand. 

"Keep this, you might need it soon. Oh! I almost forgot," 

She took out another thing, which looks like a VIP pass to somewhere. 

"You can always see me at the industries called 'Mishima Zaibatsu' whenever you'd like, as long as you have this pass with you. It won't take long to get there. Oh, you can bring Koujaku with you." She placed the pass around my neck. Her phone in her pocket rang, signaling that she was late. 

"Well, I best be going now. I'll come and visit you or you can visit me there anytime! Arigato! See you soon!" She took her sling bag, which I just realize it was on her lap and left our house with a hurry. 

But my mind is thinking, 'Why did she left Kyuujuuminku?'. Granny noticed me thinking. 

"Aoba-san, why don't you meet Koujaku at Junk Shop Heibon? I got a call from him that he wanted to see you." She pat my shoulder a few times and I hugged Granny. 

"Granny, do you remember anything about her?" 

"Of course I do. She is one of the contestant of the King of Iron Fist Tournament, your favorite fighting show." Now that rang a bell. 

"Oh yeah, that show! Its still on until now?" 

"Forever and always." 

"I see. Well, I'm gonna go, bye!" I gave her another bear hug, and ran out to meet up with Koujaku, eager to know more information about her. 

 

**[Time skip]**

 

It didn't take while for me to reach there. I entered my part-time job shop, seeing Koujaku just looking around. He smiled, seeing me, "Hey, Aoba-san. What took you so long?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Sorry Koujaku. Granny was talking to someone that has to do with me. And you." He raised an eyebrow, his head tilting to the side I sat on a chair as he followed me by sitting beside. 

"Do you.. Remember.. _____ Kazama?" I took out the pin out of my pocket, just looking around it. What I didn't see is when his.eyes widened a bit. 

"Oh man! I totally forgot to tell you about _____! I'm such an idiot and-!" 

The door of my boss, Haga slammed on the wall as he his face came closer to me and Koujaku. 

"Did you say _____ Kazama?!" 

We nodded slowly, sweat dripping as he starts hyperventilating. We calmed him down a bit. 

"Do you know anything about her?" 

"Know her?! She's the most famous person in Japan!" 

_To be continued.._


End file.
